


Just an offer, mate

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: After an intense week Taron just wants to get rid of the built-up tension in his body. Back home he decides to pleasure himself, not thinking that his best friend comes back from his shoot abroad that day. When Richard comes back and finds Taron pleasuring himself he can’t hold himself back from asking him to help out. A simple offer ends in an intense afternoon and has consequences for their relationship.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 34





	Just an offer, mate

T nods at the words of his director and tries to stop himself from zoning out completely. He should focus and listen in on the conversation, but after the last couple of days, it is difficult to do so. Taron rubs his hurting neck and nods again, re-watching the scenes they shot today. 

“Okay, I’m gonna see you on set tomorrow then.” The director ends the conversation with a sincere smile towards the actor.

Taron nods again and smiles weakly, hugging him goodbye. He says bye to the rest of the crew and walks over to his trailer, wanting desperately to get his stuff and drive home. His roommate and best friend Rich left town a week ago and T had to do everything in the apartment by himself. Working all day and rushing to appointments between breaks. 

The intensity of the situation and stress makes him anxious and there’s an undeniable tension in his body, driving him crazy. He opens the door to his trailer and leans against the closed door, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. T took his time to listen to his body and taking in every bit of information he could get. He was tired, nervous, and felt the need to be touched and loved.

Taron slowly rubs his hand over his lap through his trousers and moans softly at the contact. He relaxes into the touch and rubs himself, moaning. T stops and groans a bit at the newfound lust pumping through his body. He needs to get home and take care of himself. For Taron, masturbation was a way to calm his body down and release all the stress and anxiety. He tried to be considerate and keep his own hands off his body, at least while Richard was in the apartment. But with Rich not being at home, he could take his time with it. He had full reign for the next few days. Excitement rushed through his veins for a quick second. He quickly got his things together and made his way over to his car.

T steps into their apartment and throws his keys into a bowl. He slides off his jacket and shoes, happy to be home finally. He stretches his hurting body, yawning, and steps into the kitchen to get something to drink.

He gets off his shirt he had been sweating in all day and throws it into the bathroom. Walking over to his bedroom, he opens the belt of his trousers and sighs relieved when it’s gone. He opens the button of his jeans and gets rid of them. Taron walks over to his bed and lies down on it and relaxes into the pillow. His body immediately thanks him for the small, yet important gesture as the duvet welcomes him with grace.

He lets his hand wander down his thigh and brushes his fingers over the weak spot on his inner thigh. Moaning softly, he adds some pressure on it and relaxes into his touch. Taron always took his time, pleasuring himself until he slowly reached his high. He needed that time for himself from time to time, completely focusing on his needs. It’s been a little while since he’s been with someone, so this was much needed with all the stress he was going through.

His other hand wanders up to his nipple and he pinches it a bit. His left hand brushes his thigh upwards and strokes over his cock through his boxers, moaning at the contact. Taron slides his hands into his boxers and strokes over his semi hard. He growls a bit, feeling his desire increase and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it up and down slowly. “Ugh god.” he moans and lets out a relieved sigh.

Pulling down his boxers, he strokes his fingers down his thighs to his knees and kicks them aside. He lies back down and rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock, shuddering at the touch. He feels himself leaking pre cum and collects it with his thumb, smearing it around the top of his cock. His eyes flutter closed and a small gasp leaves his lips. 

Taron moans sweetly, pulling the foreskin of his cock back. If there was one thing he loved then, it was being alone and able to be as loud as he wanted to. He learned about himself that he was really vocal during sex and didn’t like to hold it back at all. Taron bucks his hips up into his touch and starts moving his hand in a steady rhythm over his hard cock.

He feels all the stress and tiredness turning into lust more and more. Just when he is about to cum, he stops and lets his body calm down. Nothing too quick. He needed to take his time, tease himself into an orgasm. He deserved it. His hand wraps around his cock again and he arches into his touch, moaning loudly. 

Richard puts his suitcase aside and raises his eyebrows, hearing the moans echoing throughout the apartment. Did he get someone to sleep with while he was away? Rich just smirks a bit, thinking of his best friend having some fun with a woman in his bedroom. But thinking about how hard his best friend works in his career, he was more than okay with him having some fun on the side. Now that he thinks about it, it’s been a little while since Rich has slept with anyone as well. Work just gets in the way.

He walks over to his room, passing Taron’s door and stops just a few centimeters away from Taron’s room. Leaning in slowly, he could definitely only hear T. Was he alone? Pressing his ear really close to his door, he tries to tune in. Was he masturbating? Rich smirks and thinks quickly. Should he walk in on him and take the chance? Or should he let him have his time? He always thought about having fun with his beautiful best friend. And now the opportunity was right in front of him. He couldn’t just let it pass, or he could.

Opening the door quietly, he feels himself immediately getting turned on by what he sees. Taron is sitting on his knees, his fist working quickly on his cock and his other hand is tangled into the sheets, bracing himself. His mouth stands open wide releasing deep moans and damn, it sounds hot. Watching the way his body tenses, he could tell Taron was close to his orgasm. The beautiful way his chest heaves with every pant makes his own cock twitch with need.

Richard bites his lower lip and thinks about his choices again. He could just close the door and pretend he didn’t see anything. But looking back at Taron, pleasuring himself and looking so delicious, makes it hard to turn away. Actually, it makes him hard. His mind was made up. He needed Taron. So he steps in and closes the door loudly behind him.

Taron stops abruptly and looks up at him shocked. “Rich! I - didn’t know you would come home today-I-.” He begins to explain himself and covers himself with his duvet quickly. A blush begins to form on his cheeks from embarrassment. He can’t believe Richard just caught him pleasuring himself. Oh fuck. 

“Rough day?“ Richard asks amused and raises his eyebrows, leaning against the door and folding his arms in front of his chest. The way his best friend slightly cowers and is trying to cover himself makes his heart melt a bit. But his cock was twitching with need at the moment. He can deal with his heart later.

“A couple actually.” T says and lowers his head slightly. Though he was covering himself up, his cock was very prominent through the duvet. Rich was no doubt looking at it, and that made Taron blush harder. Was his best friend checking him out? He looks at his eyes and notice they’re darker than normal. Was that lust? He watches his actions carefully.

“Want some help with that?“ Rich asks and pushes himself away from the door, locking eyes with T. His desire was radiating off of him and Taron could practically feel the tension choking him. Rich was ready to cut it. 

Taron swallows and looks at Richard observantly. “Maybe.” he says and can’t believe the words that just left his mouth. His eyes wander all over his best friend’s body and he bites his lip. Richard is hot, he never denied that, but strangely this situation just made him a lot hotter. Who would’ve thought Richard would even think of Taron that way?

Richard walks over to him and braces himself on the mattress, leaning down towards him. “Let me make you feel good.” he says and sees the hunger in Taron’s eyes. “Loved.” his hand strokes down Taron’s torso and down to his cock with only one finger, slowly removing the duvet from his body. “Completely satisfied.” he says and takes his hand away, looking deep into Taron’s beautiful blueish green eyes. “Just an offer, mate.” he leans a bit closer to him. “I promise I won’t stop until you tell me to.” he murmurs into Taron’s ear and he knows what he’s doing here is a risk. How they proceed from this point on will change the dynamic of their relationship. But Richard was needy and so was Taron. The tension and desire in the air was suffocating. Why not act on it? They can deal with the complications after the fact.

T blushes as a soft moan escapes his lips. Richard’s words went straight to his cock and he is hard as a rock again. “Take your clothes off already and make me yours.” he breathes out and sees the smirk on Richard’s face. It was confirmed, they were actually going to go through with this. They were going to become something more.

Richard stands up straight and opens his belt, throwing it aside. T sits up on his knees and opens the buttons of his shirt. Rich grabs his neck and places a kiss on his lips, both of them moaning sweetly. The electricity exchanging through their touches and sounds just urged them to go further.

Taron opens the last button of Richard’s shirt and helps him out of it. Richard’s trousers follow and they continue sharing hot and wet kisses until Rich isn’t wearing anything anymore.

Richard pulls him close against his body and kisses him softly. “I always wanted to do this.” he whispers and strokes over his cheek with his thumb. He gave Taron the softest look he could managed as he looked into his eyes.

“All yours.“ T whispers back and sinks into the deep blue eyes of his best friend. "I trust you.”

They fall into bed and share needy kisses. For a little while, all you can hear are their pants and moans against each other’s lips. Passion is flooding the air and they welcome it with no hesitation.

Then Richard pushes himself up and looks down at Taron lying there. “You’re so beautiful, damn.” his best friend blushes at his words. Richard leans down and places kisses down Taron’s torso, sucking at his nipples briefly. He continues his trail down, deciding to not give him any marks just yet. 

Richard grabs his cock and licks it from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the tip and licking back down the same pathway. T shivers, letting out a breathy moan at his actions. Then he takes his tip between his lips and sucks, just a bit. But it’s enough to make Taron moan long and deep, and Rich feels his body heating up at that sound. He didn’t expect it to turn him on so much.

“Sorry, I’m loud.“ T admits and can’t bite back a groan when Richard’s beautiful lips plant a kiss onto his tip.

“No need to apologize, I bloody love it already.” Rich growls and looks up at him through his lashes shortly, seeing the relieved grin on his mate’s face. He takes him in deeper, welcoming him into the wet warmth of his mouth.

Taron watches Richard sliding down from bed and feels him wrapping his hands around his thighs, pulling him towards him. T sits up and looks down at Rich kneeling on the floor between his legs now. Richard’s lips are already wrapped around his cock again and he sucks on him, moving his head down and taking him in deeper. T braces himself on his hands and moans softly at that feeling.

Richard’s hands wander up his thighs, stroking up his back and back down again. He pushes Taron’s legs apart and takes his balls into his hands, massaging them softly yet graceful. He hears the satisfied groan of T above him and chuckles around his dick, making him buck his hips up from the vibration. He lets go off him again and looks up at Taron, smirking about it. “You should let me record it so you can see how stunning you look babyboy.”

T looks at him surprised and smirks as well. “You mean so you can see it because you’re busy down there.”

“That as well. But you could use it whenever I’m not around to help you out.“ Rich winks at him and T moans blushing. 

“Fuck, yes.” he breathes out needy. 

Rich puts his phone on a table standing near the bed and zooms in a bit, starting to record their lovely session. He goes back to him and sinks down on his knees. T doesn’t seem bothered from the phone and opens his legs widely. 

Taron watches Richard taking him in deep and groans when he starts bobbing his head and playing with his balls. T starts thrusting up into his mouth and lets out needy moans, his body heating up in waves. He could feel his skin electrify with each second.

Richard starts moaning around his cock, his own hard and throbbing, needy for some sort of contact. The head of his cock is peeking out from his foreskin, wet from the pre cum. Hearing Taron moaning so sweet and loud turns him on immensely.

Taron feels himself getting closer to his orgasm and his moans become shorter and breathy. “Oh, Rich.” he moans and throws his head back, arching into his touch.  
Just when Taron is about to explode into his mouth, Richard pulls back and chuckles at Taron’s shocked expression. “You like teasing yourself, don’t ya?”

“Yes, but that was before I knew how fucking good you feel!“ he moans and slides a bit closer to Richard. "Please, don’t stop. You can make me cum several times if you have other things in mind.” Taron says and sees the hunger in Richard’s eyes from that statement. He has no idea what he started. “Just please, please don’t stop.” he whines, his voice begging.

Richard teases his balls, licking up his thigh. “What do you want?” he teases.

“I want your gorgeous mouth around my cock, please.” Taron tangles his hand in his hair and pulls him closer, growling softly. “Please, Richard, please, please!”

Taron sounds wrecked and needy as hell and it kills Rich. It’s making him want him more and more, wanting to devour him. “Fuck, you should see yourself when you beg. God.” Rich moans and grabs his thighs pulling him close, taking him into his mouth and starts bobbing his head.

Taron moans loudly and pulls him close, thrusting into his mouth eagerly, begging, whining and moaning. He feels his desire to cum increase rapidly and tangles his other hand as well in Richard’s soft curls. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” T moans loud, choked up and pants in between. He thrusts up roughly, hitting the back of Richard’s throat over and over again, making him gag. Just when he’s about to explode, he holds Richard’s head still, thrusts in deep and cums down Richard’s throat. He leans forward, presses his bests friend’s nose into his abdomen, and shouts Richard’s name. His body shakes hard and he rides himself through his orgasm, seeing white and then black before stopping, shuddering, and panting. 

Richard pulls back, some cum on the corner of his mouth and spit on his chin. But the look on his face was priceless, the eyes blown with lust and the grin on his face dangerous. “Fuck, that was hot.” he murmurs and swallows the rest. He didn’t expect T would get that rough in the end and make him gag over and over again. And the sounds he made, god damn. Was there anyone that shouted his name in such a wrecked tone before?

Taron gasps for air and looks down at him. “You look so fucking hot on your knees like that.”

“I have some other things in mind for you.” Rich says and gets up, making it hard for T not to stare at his hard cock. “I want you to ride my face and let the neighbor’s know who makes you feel so good.”

“Does this mean I don’t have to bite back my moans?” T asks suddenly shy again and watches his best friend closely. It’s like Richard’s natural dominance controlled him. He wasn’t scared, but he was definitely turned on in a submissive way.

“Fuck, no. I wanna hear you.” Rich speaks and cups his face leaning down. “You sound so good, makes we wanna bend you over and push my fingers deep inside you.”

“I’d love to feel that.” T teases a bit and raises his eyebrows. “Now come here and lie down.”

Rich chuckles and makes himself comfortable on bed. He watches Taron crawling towards him, kneeling on both sides of his face. Richard groans and grabs Taron’s bum. “Jesus, your thighs and ass are so big.” he mumbles and sinks his teeth into Taron’s left thigh. Sucking softly, he makes Taron tense above him and whimper out, moving a bit down and T lets out a deep moan. “Weak spots, of course.” Rich says and continues his work. Taron’s cock hardens over him again in no time and he can’t hide a satisfied smirk on his face. The effect he had on the younger man was crazy. “Okay.” he pulls him down towards his face and parts his butt cheeks a bit.

Taron sinks down on Richard’s face slowly and has his hands braced on the mattress over Rich’s head. Suddenly, he feels Richard’s tongue licking over his entrance and he can’t bite back a groan.

Rich knows exactly what he’s doing as he guides Taron down on his tongue, pushing against his tight hole. His best friend over him shudders as soon as he pushes his tongue inside him and moans. Oh how he craved for more, his tongue was working amazingly on his body.

Taron starts moving his hips, experimenting, and feels Richard’s tongue sliding into him. “Ugh that feels good.” he breathes out and grabs the headboard, starting to move his hips in a steady rhythm. He feels Richard’s hands sliding over his bum, massaging it softly. Suddenly, Rich slaps his ass and T lets out a strangled sound, making him chuckle against his hole. “ Oh fuck.”

Richard can feel and hear Taron becoming needy. The way he moves, the little frustrated whines he makes when he tries to get his tongue in deeper and the satisfied groans when he succeeds. Rich fucks him with his tongue, taking his time and loving being trapped between Taron’s thick thighs and his beautifully round bum that fits so perfectly into his hands. Richard couldn’t have imagined being in a better spot than right now, in this moment.

“Rich.” T growls needy, pressing himself down onto his face. “Need more, please. Driving me crazy down there.”

Rich pats his thigh and T pushes himself up, shaking a bit. “I want you on your hands and knees.” The Scottish says and sees the hunger in Taron’s eyes. T does as he says and watches Richard get the lube from his bedside table. Rich teases his hole with his finger, pressing in slightly. His finger slides in without any problem and Rich raises his eyebrows, adding the second one without a problem. He keeps his fingers still. “Somebody was already shoving his fingers up his ass then. How could I miss that part of the show?” He teases. 

Taron chuckles, moaning. “Jesus, Dickie, move.” he growls and pushes back his bum a bit, trying to make him move.

Rich starts moving his fingers and the sound that leaves Taron’s lips makes him drip down onto the sheets. He adds the third one and feels T getting tight around him. Richard smirks and pushes his fingers in slowly, pulling them out again just as slowly.

Taron moans loudly at the feeling and gasps for air when Richard curls his fingers and pushes in deeper. T feels the desire increasing in him and pulls at the sheets when Richard’s long fingers stroke over his prostate. “Fuck, right there.” he moans and Rich does it again, making him shake at the intensity of the lust pumping through his veins.

Rich watches Taron sinking his head down onto his arms as he breaks down, his bum still proudly in the air. Taron’s moans are long and so fucking deep. Richard’s cock is twitching with need, but he focuses on Taron’s pleasure for the moment.

“Faster, please.” he begs and moves his hips. As soon as Richard picks up speed of pushing in, curling his fingers and pulling out, T knows he needs more. “Oh God, please touch me there again.”

Rich goes back to his prostate, massaging him and making him squirm while moaning and breathing fast. 

Taron’s body tenses and he squirms. “Rich, I-I need you.” he moans and presses back onto his fingers, needy for more. 

“Need me?” Rich asks teasingly, stroking his free hand over his bum, his belly and down his abdomen, playing with Taron’s balls. 

“Oh fuck, please. Fill me up.” he begs and growls when Rich pulls his fingers out, grabs his hips and turns him around. 

"You want me to fill you up?” Rich asks teasingly and his fingertip strokes over Taron’s entrance. 

“Yes, please. I’ve never had someone in me, I want it to be you.” he moans a bit wrecked and arches his back as Richard’s finger strokes all the way up over his cock and lower stomach. 

“Say please.” 

“Fuck, you’re such a tease.” Taron groans and tangles his hands in his own hair. “Please, baby, please fill me up. I promise I’ll be good.”

Richard presses him down into the mattress, lying down on him and kissing him needy. He starts moving his hips, rubbing his cock against Taron’s with every move. They moan into each other’s mouth and T lets his hands wander down Richard’s back. “Okay, relax.” Rich pants as he lets go off him and pushes his legs apart. He pushes his fingers inside of him again and makes sure he’s opened up enough.

T grabs the lube and hands it to him, watching him covering his gorgeous cock in it. He relaxes as Richard hovers over him, bracing himself on his arms next to him. Taron is teased with Richard’s tip and then he pushes in slowly. “Okay, this is new.. Fuck.” T moans and bites his lip seeing Richard’s face as he starts pushing in deeper with every soft and careful move he makes. It’s a mixture between hunger for more and pure pleasure. 

Richard pushes himself in deeper and moans sweetly at the feeling. Taron’s suddenly tight hole around his cock feels too good to be real and the whimpers that leaves his lips are heavenly. Rich gives his next push more power and slides in fully, making them both moan loudly together. He keeps still for a moment as Taron squirms underneath him. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck, yes. Go on, please!” T begs and lets out a moan when Rich pulls back a bit again. 

Richard starts to thrust into him with a steady rhythm. His eyes wander all over Taron’s face and his body heats up in waves hearing the moans of his best friend. Rich lowers his head and starts kissing Taron’s neck, sucking lovingly and biting him softly from time to time. “You sound so pretty when you moan baby boy. Making me want to devour you.” 

Taron bucks his hips up, rolling them in the same rhythm as Richard’s thrusts. He wraps his legs around his waist and moans loudly when he gets him in deeper that way. His hands stroke up Richard’s back and his nails dig into his shoulders when Rich thrusts in quick. “Rich-more, please.” Richard thrusts forward and Taron arches his back underneath him, letting out a wild groan. “Oh god right there!”

Rich does it again and Taron moans louder than before, shaking a bit. Richard massages his prostate with his cock with every thrust and Taron turns into a moaning mess underneath him. 

“More, please - ohh- need more.” T moans and tangles his hand in Richard’s hair. 

“You’re pretty needy for your first time.” Rich says chuckling and continues his steady pace, trying to push in deeper. 

“You ju-ah-st make me feel so go-ohh-good.” T barely gets out and looks up into Richard’s beautiful blue eyes. “Harder, please.” Taron gets out and pulls at Richard’s curls softly. 

Richard grabs the headboard with one hand and presses Taron’s legs closer to his chest, changing the angle. He pulls out almost completely, his free hand wraps around Taron’s thigh, keeping him where he is, and pushes in quick and rough. 

Taron cries out in lust and arches his back while his head falls back. Richard’s dick massages his prostate with such a power, it could make him pass out. “You’re so good at this.” 

Rich continues his rough pace and shoves Taron up the mattress a bit with it. His own legs are trembling now, just like Taron’s underneath him. He looks down between them and seeing Taron’s hole taking his cock so perfectly makes him moan out loud, which catches Taron’s attention. “You look so-ooh fucking good aahround my dick.” he presses out and moans when T clenches around him. 

Taron feels himself getting close and can’t stop himself from moaning loudly at every thrust Richard gives him. He never felt so good during sex and he never thought that this was what he needed. “Harder, please.” he moans and groans loudly when Rich does as he says. “Fuck - need more.” he can hear Richard chuckling over him and slaps his ass for it, making the older man groan wildly. “Harder.” he begs whining. 

Richard slams his hips against Taron’s ass and the noise makes both of them arch their back into it. “You’re so fucking needy!” Rich chokes out and lets go off the headboard trying to keep himself up with his hand. 

“I’m close.” T presses out and arches into his next thrust. “Fuck-I need to cum.” he growls and grabs Richard’s bum, pressing him in deeper. 

“How bad do you need to cum?” he asks and thrusts in panting, hitting Taron’s spot again. 

“So so bad.” Taron says and slams his hips up. 

“Ask nicely.” Rich moans and his hand wanders down Taron’s thigh, pressing against his weak spot. 

“Ughh, please Rich-ahh. Please, baby, please let me cum.” he begs in a whiny tone and tries to hold him back from exploding right now. “Please.” 

“Just a little bit longer.” Rich moans and continues thrusting in roughly, feeling himself reaching his own climax.

Taron’s moans are wrecked and he looks completely fucked out, tightening the knot in Richard’s stomach drastically. “Please! I need to cum.” he whines and arches his back into his next thrust, his vision becoming a bit sparkly. “Please.” he breathes out panting and squeezes Richard’s ass involuntarily as he squirms under the force of Richard’s action. 

Rich leans down a bit next to his ear. “Cum for me, babyboy.” he murmurs loud enough for the camera to hear. 

Taron doesn’t need a second invitation, one hand squeezing Richard’s ass, the other tangling in Richard’s hair, pulling at it. He thrusts up and is immediately overwhelmed by an hard orgasm. Taron screams Richard’s name and cums all over their torsos, moaning with every thrust Rich delivers to ride him through it. He comes down from his high slowly and recognizes Richard didn’t cum yet. He knows his cock is painfully hard and needing a release. “Lie down.” T says and Richard pulls out, groaning a bit out of frustration. 

Richard watches Taron crawl onto his lap and slide down on his cock. Rich moans at the feeling and T whines a bit, threatening to become over stimulated. But he wants to make Richard feel just as good as he felt.

Taron starts riding his dick with force, bracing himself with one hand while the other one pinches Richard’s nipple. His bum smacks against Richard’s lap everytime he sinks down quickly. 

Richard moans long and deep and grabs Taron’s hips. “Fuck-harder please.” he moans and feels his legs starting to tremble when T grabs the headboard above them, changing the angle for both of them. 

Taron feels himself heating up again and strangely, he likes the stinging pain in his ass now, hearing Richard’s needy, deep moans and little praises. 

Richard’s mouth falls open wide and he lets out a few long deep moans. “Need to cum.” he growls and thrusts up into him while T slams down roughly. 

“Cum for me, baby.” Taron says and rolls his hips faster. Richard turns into a moaning mess underneath him, panting his name and grabbing his hips hard. 

Rich feels himself reaching his high and stumbles into it with ecstasy. His nails dig into Taron’s hips and he shoots hot ropes of cum up Taron’s ass, filling him up, just like he promised. He moans his name over and over again, unable to say anything else and can’t believe his luck when Taron cums all over his chest a second time, this time with him together. 

They ride out their highs until Richard moans at the overstimulation. Taron lifts his ass, breathless, and collapses on him after letting him pull out. “We need to do that more often, fuck.”

“Yes, we do. I never felt so good during sex.” Taron says and rests his head on Richard’s shoulder. 

“Me neither, T.” Rich pants and strokes through his fluffy, sweaty hair. 

“I’m gonna call you my Donut hole now. You filled me up perfectly.” T mumbles into his shoulder, making Rich laugh softly. 

“I should have done that earlier.” Rich says and fondles down Taron’s back. 

“What? Making me cum three times in half an hour of amazing sex?” Taron asks and grins a bit.

“Fuck yes.” Richard growls a bit and presses a kiss in his hair. 

Taron grabs his hand lazily and squeezes it. “Next time I feel shitty, I’ll come to you.” 

“Yes, please.” Rich moans and his thoughts go wild about all the things he could do with Taron.

After a shower where they shared lazy kisses and cleaned each other up, they change the sheets on the bed and went to the kitchen. Both of them haven’t had a proper meal today and realized how hungry they were now. 

During eating, Taron watches Richard caught up in his thoughts. “Rich, I need to tell you something.”

“Me too.” Rich says. 

“You first.” Taron says and stops eating. 

“Okay. I wanted to tell you this for a longer period of time now but I just never saw the right chance to do it. And after today, it might be the best time to do so.” Richard starts and Taron looks at him curiously. “I think I’m in love with you. And if that’s not what you feel, it’s okay and-.”

Taron leans over the table and presses his lips onto Richard’s. He breaks the kiss and looks into a pair of surprised blue eyes. “I wanted to tell you the same.” 

Rich pulls him to his side of the table and onto his lap. He grabs his neck with one hand, steading him on his back with the other one. 

Taron cups his face and kisses him sweetly and soft. It surprises Rich how soft his kisses are, now that they aren’t in bed anymore. Taron’s kisses were rough, needy and hungry. But Richard can’t decide what he likes more. 

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” Taron asks smiling. 

“You can bet your gorgeous ass on that, baby.” Rich says and Taron starts giggling.

“When my mum asks me how we got together, I definitely shouldn’t tell her the truth. Nor your answer.” he giggles and Rich chuckles.

“That’s gonna be our little secret.” he says and winks at him.

Three months later, Taron is on set in London, while Rich is promoting his movie in the US. They miss each other and talk on the phone every day.

Rich adores Taron’s needy side more now that he is away. T was needy for his cuddles, waking up next to him and holding his hand on any other day. But today Taron is needy for something else.

I need you. - Taron

I need your skin on mine. - Taron 

So badly. - Taron

I would love to help you out, darling. But I’m stuck in a meeting for the next two hours 😕 - Richard

😔😔 -Taron

But you could have some fun with this here until I’m done. - Richard

Taron looks at his phone and raises his eyebrows when he sees the attached video in the next message. His eyes widen when he remembers that it’s the video of their first time.

Oh I definitely will. Maybe I’ll let you see how much😉 -Taron

I’d love that☺️ -Richard. 

I love you! Take care❤️ -Taron 

I love you more, bub😘🥰❤️ -Richard 

The next two hours are hard for Richard to sit still and focus on the things he should be doing. The thought of Taron touching himself to this video makes his mind race rapidly. His phone buzzes from time to time and he knows it’s Taron being a tease back at home. 

Taron chuckles when Rich calls him afterwards and curses slightly, telling him to stop teasing him so much. “So, you have time now, baby?” he murmurs into his phone teasingly. “To make me cum only with your voice next to my ear because you’re so fucking gorgeous in any way?” T grins, satisfied at Richard’s low groan and know he won. 

“For you always, baby boy. Now behave or you’ll get a spanking.” Rich says and chuckles hearing Taron laughing.


End file.
